<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That one time hinata went missing Kenma's POV by nolongerhuman000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695390">That one time hinata went missing Kenma's POV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000'>nolongerhuman000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All about Hinata [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Missing Persons, Other, POV Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All about Hinata [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That one time hinata went missing Kenma's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma POV</p><p> </p><p>I was in a middle of a game when kuroo texted me.</p><p>It was pretty unusual for him to be awake during this hour i take a quick peek at his message not exactly understanding what he meant that shoyo was missing.</p><p>And then it sinks in.</p><p>I watch as my character died in the game I spend three days building up.</p><p>Shoyo wasn't at home.</p><p>He's somewhere out in the cold.</p><p>Probably starving.</p><p>I used to tell him to wear a jacket after practice because it's too cold,but he's like a kid. He's too stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately called kuroo.</p><p>" what do you mean?" he was half asleep and was a bit grumpy.</p><p>" the squirt didn't come home and his mother's looking for him, daichi texted me asking if he went to our practice -"</p><p>" wait- I'm coming over."</p><p>I ended the call and wore the first thing I was able to grab.</p><p>I texted Lev and asked him if shoyo texted him.</p><p>A few minutes later he called, he was asking his sister if she can go with him to search for Shoyo and was asking me if I'll be going too.</p><p>i want kuroo with me, He's tall and scary.</p><p>His house was just a few minutes away from me but i was in a hurry i keep on stumbling flat surface.</p><p>I was calling kuroo but it seems like he's in a call so i texted him saying I'm already outside,the door opened and kuroo was indeed on the phone.</p><p>He looked at me from head to toe and start to snicker.</p><p>" are you too flustered to even realize that you've been wearing your jacket inside out?"</p><p>" shut up- it's okay. Who are you talking to?"</p><p>He mouthed "daichi" and I nodded.</p><p>He ended the call fussing about my clothes.</p><p>" lev is taking his sister and he's asking me if i want to come and search for shoyo let's go too.."</p><p>" let's just wait for daichi okay?"</p><p>" but i don't want shoyo to sleep outside in the cold!"</p><p>He looked at me strangely.</p><p>" kenma-listen. You need to calm down and text lev to not dragged his sister into this mess.</p><p>They'll let us know if they can't still find Hinata okay?"</p><p>I somehow knew that kuroo doesn't want me looking for shoyo in this hour.</p><p> </p><p>" okay- I'll go home then." i lied.</p><p> </p><p>If kuroo doesn't want to go to miyagi I'll go alone.</p><p>T</p><p> </p><p>Wait for me Shoyo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>